Prince of Ice
by Livvy1800
Summary: On the eve of his brother's wedding, Loki makes a rash choice, and binds the human Darcy Lewis to him with a magical contract. He hungers for her lush curves, but it is truly her lack of fear, and her smart mouth, that ensnared him. But now that he has her, can he keep her? And can he manage to bind her irrevocably to him without endangering his own heart? RATED MA! Mature Content.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this whole fanfic thing started with Sherlock (still going!), and who knows where it will end. I didn't see this one coming. But, how I love Loki. And Darcy is one of my favorite characters in the Marvel movie universe. She's just so sassy. And weird. She's a total Honey Badger. **

**Anyway. ENJOY.**

**(Errmm...there might be sex in this one, down the line. Because, spicy, smokin' hot Darcy/Loki sex, that's why.)**

**Disclaimer:**** I have no rights to these characters and am merely playing with them, with no intent to profit from it. **

***smacks Darcy doll against Loki doll***

***makes kissing noises***

**Chapter One**

The Hall was loud as the Asgardians toasted Thor and his new bride, Jane Foster. Candles glittered, gold pillars gleamed, flowers crowded every niche and surface of the spacious, airy room. The thunder of hundreds of feet pounded the floor, as the people shouted their approval for their future king and queen.

Darcy Lewis grinned, watching as Thor dipped Jane over backwards and kissed her soundly, to a howling chorus of catcalls. Her friend was glowing with happiness, and for the moment, all was right in Darcy's world. Sure, she wouldn't be seeing Jane nearly as much, but after all she had been through, her BFF deserved some peace with the man she loved.

The feeling of being watched settled between Darcy's shoulder blades, making her twitchy. She glanced around, looking for the source. Thor's buddy Volstagg grinned at her from across the table and raised his mug, foam dripping down his beard, then belched. Darcy nodded back, wanting to giggle. _Okay, then._ He looked smashed.

But his bleary gaze wasn't what she felt.

It was more... intense.

Tucking her chin, she snuck a look over her shoulder. Her gaze was drawn to the far corner of the hall, into the shadows that played along the walls. A dark form leaned against one pillar, his pose indolent, almost bored. For a second the candle flames overhead wavered, splashing light over his arrogant features.

Loki.

His gaze met hers, green eyes burning, and a slow half smirk pushed up one side of his mouth.

Darcy jerked around in her chair, heart beating faster.

She'd met Thor's adopted brother the day before, when she first arrived in Asgard. Of course, she'd heard about him. Seen him in action on the news during his invasion of New York City, then again during the mess last winter in London. She'd thought he was nuttier than peanut butter, and evil to the bone. It was logical to be nervous when meeting him, even to be frightened. But standing there in person the previous afternoon, all she had felt was a certain curiosity that didn't bode well, at all.

Because he was _hot_. Way hotter than the news channels depicted. The kind of hot that made a girl weak in the knees, restless and flushed. All her ladybits had sat up, like, _hey okay who's this?_ And he didn't _seem_ that insane, which was a point in his favor. She hadn't decided on the evil part yet, even if said ladybits were throwing a party down there every time he looked at her.

Oh, and he had looked. His leisurely study brought heat to her cheeks when Thor had introduced them, his cool green gaze faintly mocking. Then, as if she wasn't standing right in front of him, he had murmured, "_Mmm._ Perhaps I should get myself a human pet as well, brother."

_Asshat. _Walking, talking sex, but definitely an asshat of the first degree.

Thor had given an uneasy chuckle, and clapped him on the shoulder a little too hard, then hustled Darcy and Jane into the palace. She'd tried not to look back, but her gaze was drawn to Loki as if compelled. When he'd smiled at her, the curves of his lips promising all sorts of naughty things, she'd nearly tripped on the stone stairs Thor was attempting to propel her up.

Despite clearly being a founding member of the Douches R Us club, Loki's sexiness was impossible to deny. All long, lanky muscles, that sweep of black hair, the bad attitude that Darcy found so appealing. She had shitty taste in men, always picking the ones who let her down and punt-kicked her heart across the room. But the prickling awareness that plagued her when the mischevious god was around told her she clearly hadn't learned her lesson yet.

The best idea was to avoid him altogether, until she left. Then it wouldn't be a problem, seeing as he was still a wanted man on Earth and wasn't stupid enough to place himself within the Avengers' reach again. She wasn't even entirely clear on why he wasn't back in the prison under the Hall, but then, Thor seemed to have a real soft spot for his brother, according to Jane.

She felt Loki's gaze on her still, from the shadows at the back of the Great Hall, but refused to look.

"I gotta pee," she shouted at Erik Selvig, who sat to her left, and scraped back her chair. He didn't even glance up from the arm wrestling contest he was in with Sif, just grunted his acknowledgement. The goddess looked at Darcy over Erik's head and winked, not even breathing hard as he groaned, throwing all his weight into defeating her.

"Well, that outta keep him out trouble for a while," Darcy muttered to herself as she wound her way out of the Hall, into the cool quiet of the corridor beyond. She'd had enough partying for now. She'd thought frat boys were crazy, but they had nothing on Asgardians. The wedding feast had been going on for at least five hours, and looked like it was just heating up.

"But who wants to stay out of trouble?" The low voice came out of the rippling shadows in front of her, sliding over her skin like sin wrapped in velvet. Darcy halted, her gaze fixed on the dark haired god who stepped into the dim light, blocking her passage. "Being good is so... boring. I didn't take you for the type to suffer boredom for long."

Crap. So much for avoiding him. How did he manage to get in front of her?

She ignored the urge to flirt back, to pick up on the invitation in Loki's eyes. _Don't be stupid, Darce. _"Yeah, well, you don't know me."

"Maybe I'd like to."

"I'm going to have to take a pass on that."

"Don't you want to know what it's like, Darcy Lewis, to be bad? Really bad. _Sinful?_" His gaze swept over her, heating her body where it touched, almost as if he'd used his hands and mouth instead. "Just for a little while? Just for a night."

Jesus, that smile of his was _lethal_. It was killing her brain cells, making it hard to pretend he wasn't affecting her. But the smile held more than a hint of smugness, she realized, and seeing it helped mute her body's response.

"Wow, is that the best you got? Does that work for you?" She didn't resist the urge to laugh at him. Did he really think she'd drop her panties for him with so little effort? The dark heat in his vivid leaf green eyes made all sorts of promises she was more than sure he could keep, but even the hottest sex wasn't worth getting involved with a guy like him. She just wished it wasn't so hard to shrug him off.

Loki's lips peeled back at her taunting words, and he stalked forward, forcing her to back through one of the open doorways. Darcy's eyes widened as she backpedaled, her breath coming faster, heart slamming in her chest. He looked less like he wanted to seduce her now, and more like he might... not be exactly _gentle_, to put it nicely. To put it not so nicely? He looked like he wanted to rip her clothes off, toss her over a chair and fuck her blind.

She wished that didn't sound so awesome.

"Whoa, okay, calm down there, big guy." She threw an arm out in front of her as she edged away from him, her pulse racing. He just kicked the door shut behind him and prowled forward, slowly backing her into a corner.

"Want to know what _works for me_, as you put it?" Loki slammed his hands on the wall on either side of her shoulders, trapping her against the cool marble. His gaze raked her body, then raised again to heat her with the melting intensity of passion.

"No, not really." _Lies, lies, all of it lies._ She wanted to know, desperately. Her knees were weak, her clothes scratching against her sensitive skin, and she wanted. Oh God, _she wanted._

"Perhaps just a taste." He crushed his mouth to hers, not giving her a chance to say more.

Darcy gasped, hints of peat smoke and the cold scent of snow infusing her senses. His tongue thrust into her mouth, stroking hers with sensual intent, swallowing her moans of pleasure. She gave in, folding to the undeniable urges within her, and flung her arms around his neck.

"Why do you have all this armor on? It's a party. It's not like you're going to war," she mumbled against his lips, tugging on the stiff leather collar of his coat.

He nudged his hips against her, the hard length of him pressing in exactly the right spot. "Am I not?"

"Oh my god. _My God_," Darcy moaned, closing her eyes, her own hips involuntarily moving against him. This was _so_ bad. She was totally going to regret it in the morning. Not that it was going to stop her, of course. How many times did a girl get to bang an actual god?

"Yes. I accept."

The air between them crackled with the snap of frost, clashing with the heat of their passion, burning across her skin, shuddering through her body.

"What?" Darcy shook her head a bit, dizzy from his devouring kisses, and the way his hands roamed her body, slipping under the hem of her short dress to stroke her naked thighs. "Wait, what? What the hell was _that_? My fingertips are numb with cold."

"You said _oh my god_, and I accepted your pledge," Loki murmured, his lips moving down the side of her neck, as he dropped the skirt back around her legs. Reaching up, he shoved the strap of her dress over her shoulder. His mouth was hot against her skin, as he moved to trace the low plunge of material that covered her breasts.

Loki's words sunk in, and Darcy blinked open her eyes, one hand still in his hair as he slid down the other strap, causing the bodice of her dress to droop alarmingly. Tightening her hold on his black locks, she forced his head up, to look him in the face.

"What does _that _mean?"

He raised one arrogant eyebrow, not fazed by her grip in the least. "It means you agreed I was your god, and you are my human. You worship me, do your best to please me, and I will house you, keep you from harm, etc, etc, blah, blah, blah."

"_What?_ No. No, I didn't. I just... no. That is _so_ wrong." Darcy's mouth dropped open, shocked at his words. _What the hell...?_ She released him abruptly, stepping back, her arms crossing over her breasts in a defensive gesture. "I'm your _human_? Sorry, buddy, but where I come from people don't own each other. That's pretty fucking barbaric."

He shrugged, sly amusement in his eyes. "But you said the words. The bond is in place. Only I can break it, and I don't wish to."

"You... you... dirty... _trickster_!"

"Just so, my delicious human." He inclined his head, looking pleased with himself.

"Oh,_ Hell_ to the no." Darcy was burning with rage now, her attraction to him buried under the fury, and a skittering trace of fear. She shoved him hard, knocking him aside, and stormed toward the door. "Just wait until Thor hears about this. He's gonna to kick your ass!"

"It won't change what's between us. It's a magical contract." Loki lounged against one wall, and smirked at her, so very satisfied looking. "My brother can't break it, not even with his overly large hammer."

"We'll just see about that! Maybe he can't, but I'd sure feel better if he managed to give you a black eye or two," Darcy snarled, yanking the door open and stomping into the hallway. She considered slamming her hands over her ears to block the mocking laughter that followed her down the corridor, but settled for kicking the wall instead.

_Ow, ow, ow!_ Bad idea.

As she hobbled toward the Great Hall with sore toes, Darcy considered her options. She could go running into the feast and demand Thor deal with his brother, but she'd ruin Jane's wedding night. She could appeal to Odin, but he was still deep in mourning for his wife, and didn't need any more trouble from his wayward son.

She could just leave.

Heimdall would send her home, if she asked the Guardian of the Rainbow Bridge. He wouldn't even inquire as to why, she knew. But again, Jane would be worried when she discovered Darcy's desertion on the night of her friend's wedding. It looked like, for tonight, she was stuck.

_Damn Loki and his games._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Loki stepped out onto the balcony of his room, and breathed in deeply of the night air. Laden with the scent of apple blossoms, a warm breeze moved over him, stirring the robe he had replaced his armor with.

The armor Darcy Lewis had disliked so, trying to slide her hot little hands inside it, pressing her bountiful curves against it.

Well, until he made her _his_. Then he felt fortunate to be wearing such solid protection. If she had had a dagger, he had no doubt she would have stabbed him right in the heart when he revealed his newly established claim on her person.

Loki grinned, quite pleased with his choice.

Darcy was full of fire and passion. Her body was lush and soft, pliant in his arms, willing even when her mind lagged behind. She'd never bore him, and he knew without a doubt, if he won her loyalty, she would never betray him. Jane spoke quite a bit about her closest friend over the last few months, and it had nearly bored him to tears... until he met the girl. She lit a fire in him immediately, the weight of her heavy lidded, frank assessment chasing away the chill that always cocooned him. The possibilities began to spring to mind as he gazed at her full, red lips and the cascade of dark curls that tumbled down her back.

He refused to examine his urge to bind her to him permanently after only knowing her a short time, however. To ensure that loyalty, to make certain she'd never want to leave. _Humans were made to serve the gods._ It was only fitting he have one of his own, after all.

The envious burn in his chest when he saw the way his brother adored his new bride had nothing to do with anything.

A rap on the door startled him. Puzzled, he turned, as the knock was repeated. No one came to his rooms, or willingly bore his presence for long. The Asgardians did not trust him, now that they knew his heritage, and had never liked him all that well to begin with. For the most part, they now openly shunned him. Except one.

He cleared his throat, tightening the belt of his robe. "Enter."

Thor opened the door, stuck his head in and looked around, stepping inside when he spotted Loki by the balcony. "Brother. Jane and I retire for the night, but I noticed you did not attend the festivities."

"Then your observation skills are as poor as ever." Loki flung himself down in a chair by the massive fireplace set in one wall. He picked up an apple from the bowl on the table next to him and tossed it in the air, controlling the warring stabs of bitterness and love he always felt around his brother. "I was there, for as long as I could stomach it."

"I worry for you, you know. It's not healthy, spending this much time alone." Thor frowned, crossing his bulging arms over his chest.

"I'm working on that."

His brother's brow furrowed, but he didn't attempt to force an explanation. "In three days I leave with Jane for her world, where she wants to spend our... honeymoon, I believe she called it. We would welcome your presence at the Bridge."

"I highly doubt your blushing bride would say the same," Loki replied, with a sneer. The lovely astrophysicist was good for his brother, and she brought his father comfort after... after. But she still looked at Loki with barely disguised fear and disgust in her soft brown eyes. Just like everyone else.

Except Darcy. Darcy of the burning kisses, red lipstick, and spiting fury.

"Regardless, _I _would like to see you before I depart. Consider it, for me."

Loki heaved a loud sigh, and rolled his eyes. He wanted to go, to see his brother off, but no one wanted him there except Thor. It would be uncomfortable and awkward, and he would probably say something regrettable to cover his discomfort.

"Let it _go_ already. Stop trying to coddle me. I'm not a child anymore, nor am I still mad. Why can't you accept that perhaps I just don't_ like_ you people?"

"You don't need to be alone. You _can_ be part of this family, if you want to be. But it is up to you. You must make the choice," his brother said in a voice of iron, his sympathetic gaze scraping Loki raw. When he made no reply, stubbornly refusing to look at Thor again, his brother just shook his head in weary resignation, and quietly departed.

The darkness within consumed Loki as he stared at the empty space, filling him with the old despair and clawing need, icing through him. Clenching the apple in his hand, he abruptly threw it across his bed chamber. It smashed against the closed door, splattering over the wood, pulpy bits falling to the floor.

Thor was wrong. He had no family. No friends. He didn't need them, didn't want them. They were weak, to depend on each other, to _love_. It made them fools, broke them, gave their enemies the key to their destruction. Love was one emotion that had escaped him thus far, or rather _he_ had escaped _it_.

When his brother nearly lost Jane, he had been reduced, broken at the thought of her death. When their mother was... taken from them... Odin could hardly function. Even Loki felt a keen pain at her loss, the world a colder and darker place without her presence. If he could feel deep emotion in any capacity, it was for her, the woman who tried so hard to be a mother to a monster. He had done his best to love her, though he knew he surely disappointed her in a thousand ways.

But the manner in which Odin _grieved_, with his entire soul, a changed, shattered man in her absence, convinced Loki he was smart not to allow such things in his life. He would never bow under the weight of love, nor allow himself to break from the pain of loss. He was Loki of Asgard, and he was a _god_.

He would never succumb to such weakness.


	2. Chapter 2

**The story is heating up... **

**(Disclaimer: ****By Thor's Mighty Hammer, I swear none of these characters are mine. Marvel just won't share. *pouts*)**

**Chapter Two**

Darcy's whole body ached. She leaned on the tip of her staff, trying to catch her breath, and locked her knees so she wouldn't fall face-first into the grass.

"Hey. Do you need to lie down?" Sif paused in her demonstration of the proper way to use the long, wooden staff to sweep an opponent's legs from under him. Her beautiful face crinkled in concern as she took in Darcy's death grip on her own weapon.

Darcy waved her hand as casually as she could, and muffled her pathetic wheezing. "Nah. I'm good. Just... need a minute."

Holy shit, she was going to_ die_. The goddess had shown up at breakfast and announced that since they only had two days until Darcy went home with Thor and Jane, they better get to work. Darcy had cheerfully agreed, until she realized just what the warrior had in store for her. But there was no escape now.

"You are sure...? I'm not used to mortals. I would hate to break you."

"Gee, me too," Darcy muttered, and straightened slowly. She blew damp hair out of her eyes and tried to focus on Sif's movements. If nothing else, maybe she could learn enough to put Loki on his ass the next time she saw him.

After she left him the night before, she had gone directly to her room, avoiding the Great Hall and its rowdy occupants. Taking a long, hot bath had helped calm her down, and given her some perspective. Maybe he was full of shit, telling her they were magically bound now. After all, he_ was_ the god of Mischief or whatever. It sounded like something he would do, just to mess with her head and get a good, long laugh out of it.

The theory had helped relax her enough to drift off to sleep. But then, the dreams had come. Oh, jeezy creezy, those _dreams_. Loki, naked, on her bed. _In _her bed. Very, very naked. And... there might have been handcuffs. Darcy's cheeks burned at the memory, and she discreetly waved a hand in front of her face to cool them.

Bound to him or not, avoiding the dark haired god until it was time to travel back to Earth still seemed like the best idea. And, if she couldn't manage that, then at least maybe she could teach him not to mess with her anymore. If she could still move after Sif got done with her, anyway.

"Darcy, _what_ are you doing?"

She turned at the sound of Jane's laughing voice, to see her friend standing at the edge of the large courtyard with her new husband. Thor's brows were furrowed as he looked from Sif to Darcy, but he remained silent, one arm around Jane's waist.

"Oh, you know... having a little fun. Sif volunteered to whip my fat ass into shape." Darcy hobbled toward them, the lady warrior strolling next to her, looking completely gorgeous and not even a little sweaty. It was totally unfair, since Darcy knew she must look as gross as she felt. She really needed to stop hanging out with gods. So bad for a girl's self-esteem.

Sif glanced down at Darcy's rear, then grinned at her. "If I were a man, I would most appreciate the shape and plumpness of it. I'm sure there are many warriors around here who would tell you the same, Lady Darcy."

"Yeah?" Darcy glanced over her shoulder, then looked at Thor, mischief running through her. "What do you think, big guy? Should I go shake my booty and hook me one of your buddies?"

"Ahh." He turned a bit pink under his beard, avoiding Jane's amused gaze. Running one large finger under the edge of his collar, Thor cleared his throat. "I defer to Sif's wisdom in this matter. Oh, look. I think the All Father is calling me."

With a quick kiss on his wife's forehead, the blond god fled the courtyard.

Jane burst into giggles as she turned back to Darcy, her brown eyes dancing. "You are the absolute worst. Which is what I love about you, of course."

"Back at you, babe." Darcy looked down at the staff in her hand, catalogued all the aching parts of her body, then handed the weapon to Sif. "Yeah, actually, I think I need to stop for the day before I die."

"But we've only been working for an hour." The goddess took the staff with raised eyebrows, her full mouth pursed in disapproval. "You were the one who mentioned you'd like me to teach you some of my "moves", as you put it."

"But I didn't realize how painful it would be, how flabby I'd gotten. Maybe I should try the Stairmaster first. I think for now I'll just stick to my taser."

"What is this taser? A Midgardian weapon?"

Darcy grinned and threw an arm around Jane's shoulders, as her friend attempted to hold back another peal of laughter. "Yeah. You should ask Thor about it. He has fond memories of the day I tazed his ass."

Sif looked thoughtful, and nodded, then wandered off, taking the wooden staffs with her. Darcy couldn't say she was sorry to see the goddess go, even nice as she was. Maybe she wouldn't be able to take Loki down with divine karate or whatever, but she could always zap him if he got too handsy again.

_If_ she managed control her own lust for him long enough to actually_ use_ the taser.

"So, how's married life?" Darcy asked as the pair of friends walked through a row of enormous columns, toward the direction of her room. There weren't any showers here, but she could use another hot bath. A really hot one. With lots of bubbles.

Jane blushed again, and tucked her hair behind one ear. "Amazing."

"Reeeeally? Do tell." Darcy lifted her eyebrows, waggling them to make her friend laugh. But Jane just shook her head and refused to dish details, no matter how much Darcy guessed. When Jane left her at the doorway to her room, Darcy paused long enough to watch her go, a warm bubble of happiness in her chest at the contented smile her friend wore.

Jane had been heartbroken when Thor had left after they had first met. He'd promised to come back, and when he didn't, she'd done everything she could to find him. The fear that he'd died was almost as painful as the creeping worry he'd just been playing with her and decided to stay in Asgard instead. When he finally was able come back to Earth, and explained his absence wasn't voluntary, Darcy had never seen her friend happier.

It must be nice, to be so loved.

Darcy sighed wistfully, then let herself into her room, wincing as sore muscles in her legs and arms protested. She shuffled toward the bathing chamber that lay through a doorway at the far end of her room, focusing on the awesome bubble bath she would take when she got there.

Which is probably why it took her a minute to realize her bed wasn't empty.

Nope. Over six feet of sexy, arrogant male lounged on the velvet spread, his arms crossed behind his head. Loki watched her out of half-lidded eyes as he lay back on the mounds of pillows against the headboard, his usual smirk in place.

"Darcy Lewis, whatever have you been doing?" His voice was as smooth and soft as the covers he was sprawled across. It liquefied her bones, turning them into pure heat. Darcy smashed the urge to leap on the bed and reenact her dreams from the night before. Not that she could probably even move that fast, anyway. But still, she wanted to. Oh, yeah.

She ignored his question. "What are you doing in my room?"

He raised one eyebrow, his smirk transforming into a grin laden with sexual innuendo.

"Don't even think about it, buddy."

"Too late."

Darcy snorted, then shoved a hank of tangled hair out her eyes. She knew she looked like crap, all sweaty and her face was probably still red, not to mention she was hunched over like a geriatric. Her back muscles were_ killing_ her.

"Yeah, sorry about all the sexy going on over here, but you could always, like, _leave_. Since it's my room and all."

Loki sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, and patted the mattress next to him. "Come, sit down. I promise not to bite... unless you ask nicely."

"Pass." Darcy rolled her eyes, trying not to smile. He was _such _a skeeze sometimes, but unfortunately managed to be really frickin' adorable while doing it.

"Truly. I won't bother you. You look like you might fall over any moment, so stop being stubborn and come sit down." His smile faded a bit as he looked her over, then he stood and walked to the doorway of her balcony. Leaning against the molding, he gestured to the bed. "There. Trust me now?"

"Not even remotely." The bed did look wonderful, soft and inviting. But she was gross, and really wanted that bath. "Look, can you scram? I need to clean up, and I _so_ do not trust you."

"We need to speak on the events of last evening."

"I don't want to talk about that right now."

"Because you are afraid of your feelings for me?" Loki pushed off the doorjamb, prowling forward until he was only a foot away, his green eyes gleaming with sensual hunger. "Because you fear you cannot control your lust, and dare not loose the reins of your passion, lest it consumes you?"

Darcy's eyebrows shot up. His words shivered through her, touching her in places a voice shouldn't be able to, but that damn smugness that ran underneath them made her want to smack him.

She stuck her hands on her hips, pivoting in place to keep an eye on him as he slunk around her, with all the boneless, deadly grace of a meat-eating predator. "Umm, _no_. Because I smell like the inside of an old gym shoe, and my quads are killing me. Geez. Give the whole _I am a sex god and you must fall to your knees for me_ routine a rest already, okay?"

Loki froze, his expression going blank. He blinked at her, then uncertainty flitted across his face. "No? You do not feel lust for me?"

"Well, duh, yeah, I do." There wasn't any harm in him knowing that. He could easily guess it, seeing as she had willingly played tonsil hockey with him the night before. But he also needed to know she wasn't having any. Nope. This was not going to happen between them. "But the lust I really feel right now, though, is for a bubble bath. Any man's gonna come second to that, sorry."

"I am not a man. I am a Asgardian." Green eyes narrowed as he studied her face.

"Man, Asgardian, god, whatever." Darcy waved a hand and started toward the bathroom again. She pulled open the heavy bronze door, then looked back at the baffled Loki standing in the middle of her bedroom. "Listen, if you're not leaving, then can you at least order some food while I'm cleaning up? I'm _starving_. 'Kay, thanks, bye."

It gave her an overwhelming sense of satisfaction to shut the door in his face before he could protest.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Loki prowled the room, the muffled sounds of splashing in the bathing chamber beyond mocking him for his restraint. Why was he still standing in_ here_, when Darcy was wet and naked in _there_?

Ah, yes. Because he was attempting to win over her trust. Possibly one of the more ridiculous ideas he'd ever had. He could just compel her loyalty, use his magic to ensnare her, inflaming her desire until she could no longer overrule it.

But he was tired of using force to get everything he'd ever wanted. For once, he'd like to know what it felt like not to have to chase and fight for every little scrap. He wanted her to come to him, to present her affection without coercion.

Hence the sprawling feast he'd commanded from the kitchens, and now covered nearly every flat surface of her bedroom. It was not bribery. It was... consideration.

Cocking his head to one side, Loki studied the heaping platters of pastries and fruit. They smelled divine. Reaching out, he picked one up, breathed in the sweet scent of spices and sugar. He took a bite, and the pastry melted in his mouth, a delicious combination of butter and warm fruit.

He was on his third one when the door to the bathroom swung open, revealing Darcy in a pair of jeans and a clingy gray tee shirt. Her damp curls hung down her back, her face was fresh and clean, the spectacles she customarily wore perched on her nose.

Licking a bit of cooked fruit off his thumb, Loki grinned at her as she surveyed the room with wide eyes. "I do hope you were truthful when you said you were hungry."

"Oh, yeah! This looks _awesome_." She surprised him by answering his grin with one of her own, wide and gleeful. Grabbing a plate from the small table next to the balcony door, she piled three pastries and several pieces of fruit on it. Looking down at the food, she chewed her lip for a moment, then added another pastry. "I know I'm being a pig, I don't even care, I totally deserve this after what I went through this morning."

"Which was?"

"Sif. Weapons training. Pain. Near death. I need fuel."

"Near death? How dare she be so careless with you?" His hand curled into a fist at his side as anger swept through him. The goddess was ten times stronger than his human, and could easily hurt her. "I will speak to her."

Darcy's lips parted and she blinked at him, her plate forgotten in her hand. "Uh, no, I was kidding. She was actually really nice. I'm just out of shape."

"What do you mean? Your shape is perfect."

"Okay, I'm not having this conversation either." She frowned at him, and pushed her glasses up on her nose.

Loki trailed behind as she took her food out onto the sun-soaked balcony that overlooked the wide sea where it bordered the city. In the distance, the horizon was blurred by the spray of water as it fell off the edge of Asgard, into the nether. His childhood home gleamed that morning with a beauty that almost hurt his eyes, and caused an deep ache within his chest. When he was younger, he had thought to someday make all this his. That he would rule from the golden throne of his father, and all his ancestors before him.

Until he discovered he wasn't even Asgardian at all. Merely the spoils of a war, the disappointing attempt to bridge two cultures, and a failure of a son.

What a difference a few years, and one attempt at world domination, made. He no longer worshipped with wide, trusting eyes the people he had once thought of as his own. Now he could see the arrogant imposition of the Asgardians on their land, as they covered it with sprawling, golden buildings. They did not conform to any land or world, but expected all to bend to their will.

There was something to admire in that, even as he fought it with all the desperation of a caged wild creature.

Darcy's sigh of contentment brought his thoughts back to the present with a thud. A carefree grin graced her face as she tipped her head to the sun, the golden light bathing her, her dark hair sparking with hints of deep crimson as she shook it back.

The way she hadn't look to see if he followed, how she hadn't bothered to fancy herself up, the completely unconscious way she plopped into a seat and dug into her plate of pastries, should have frustrated him. But it merely served to fascinate him instead. It was pure madness, but the sort he could enjoy.

Lowering himself into the chair opposite her, his back to the magnificent view, Loki stretched out his legs and crossed one ankle over the other. The tip of one boot touched the leg of her jeans, but she didn't move away, only shot him a slightly wary look as she took a bite of pastry. A bit of it crumbled and she caught it with the tip of her tongue, making a pleased humming sound as she finished it off. He would have to remember her fondness for sweets in the future, even if it was fairly distracting.

"I must admit, I did not expect you to be so calm this morning. I had thought to at least duck a flying vase or two," he said, pressing the toe of his boot more firmly against her leg, stroking it a little through her jeans. "Have I been forgiven, then?"

Darcy's eyebrows shot up, and a long laugh rolled out her. She held her stomach, bending over bit, losing her breath in her mirth. What was this? She was brought to hilarity by his question? He could not discern what was so very entertaining.

Loki frowned and sat up, planting his boots firmly on the stone beneath him.

"What is amuses you?"

"You. You _amuse me_." Darcy flopped back in her chair, making hooked gestures with her fingers in the air at the phrase. A grin still graced her face, but now it held a sharp edge. Any warmth of feeling from her he had seemed to gain drained away, her gaze scornful as she stared at him from across the table. "You tied me to you with some magic thing, or soyou_ say_. Did you think I'd be cool with it because you ordered breakfast? Please. At least now I know what you think of me."

How could she possibly? He didn't even know what to think of her.

Ignoring her last comment, Loki focused on the part that had caught his attention most. "What do you mean, _so I say_? The bond is in place. Do you doubt this?"

"Umm, yeah, I kinda do. I mean, I don't feel any different. How do I know you're not screwing with my head?"

"If I were screwing any part of you, it wouldn't be your head." He knew it was crude, but when Darcy's cheeks flamed and she fumbled her cup of tea, a rush of pleasure flooded him. So, she was affected by him, no matter what she claimed. He leaned forward, his gaze intent on her averted face. "Did you not experience the dreams?"

She froze, her breath coming faster. "Dreams?"

"Mmm. I think you did, my human. I think you dreamed of me last night... as I dreamed of you." On a shuddering breath, her deep rose colored lips parted, and in that moment he could almost feel them wrapped around him, giving him pleasure. All that wet heat, centered on him, only for him. His cock, harder than marble, strained against his leather breeches uncomfortably.

Mastering the urge to haul her out of her seat, and make his fantasy truth, Loki clenched a fist and pressed it hard against his thigh. The pressure made it easier to think again. He looked up to catch Darcy staring at the apex of his legs, where his desire for her was more than evident. Heat scalded him as he struggled not to move, not to pounce on her.

If he moved now, he wasn't going to stop until he was fully seated inside her and she was screaming his name as she came undone.

Slowly, as if she'd heard his thoughts, Darcy raised her eyes, nibbling on her full bottom lip with small, even white teeth. "I think you need to go. Now. I haven't forgiven you, and I'm not going to, so don't bother sneaking into my room again."

Her hands were shaking slightly as she tucked a hank of hair behind her ear, not meeting his gaze. He didn't miss the way her legs pressed together under the table, how fast her breath still came. She wanted him, but she didn't _want _to want him.

He stood abruptly.

"I will not visit your rooms again. I won't seek you out anymore, Darcy Lewis. When you leave two days hence, if _you_ have not come to _me_, then I will remove the magical binding." He strove to empty his tone of all emotion, but could not prevent the edge of bitterness that crept in. He would not have her unwilling. "You can return to Midgard, and live a long, mortal life. You shall be free of me, and I will never plague you again."

The corner of her mouth twitched, even as she shook her head, her gaze on the clouds drifting overhead. "Drama queen."

Loki lifted his chin, not recognizing the term, but knowing she was insulting him. "If you change your mind about returning to the mundane drudgery of your Midgardian life, you must seek me out. I will not beg you to stay."

"You really know how to make your case. Super smooth." Darcy narrowed her eyes at him as she stood, and folded her arms over her lovely breasts. The sunshine lit her pale skin, giving it a porcelain glow, and he wanted to touch her, badly. But he wouldn't. "Yeah, well, don't expect me to come running. Buh bye, now. Don't let the door hit ya where the good Lord split ya."

She was going to be stubborn for now, he could see. Fine. But he knew she would come to him, and accept the bonding. It was only a matter of time.

With a sly smile he didn't feel inside, Loki bowed mockingly, and left her alone on the balcony.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

She left.

She left _him_.

Loki slouched in front of the massive firepit in the middle of the Great Hall and took a long swallow from his mug of ale. Halfheartedly, he shoved away the head of one of his father's hunting dogs as it nudged his knee with its large snout.

"There's no comfort to be found here, whelp. Find someone else to pet you."

He was in no mood for canine companionship tonight. The flames danced across the logs in front of his eyes, burning white hot at the center, until they burned away into ash. Just as he did.

Against his better judgment, he'd gone to the Rainbow Bridge that afternoon to bid farewell to Thor and his wife. The fact that Darcy would be there was well had had no weight in his decision. Or that is what he told himself. At least, until he saw her. Then he knew he had come because he couldn't stay away. Darcy had walked to him, as if to say a casual farewell as she had the others, and with cheeks tinged the slightest pink, she'd offered him a nervous smile.

"So, this is it? I'm free, if I go now?"

He'd inclined his head, still unable to believe she would truly walk away from the life of a concubine of a god.

Darcy blew out a breath, one hand going to her chest on a puff of laughter. "Whew! Okay, so we're cool, right?"

"Cool?" Was she referring to his heritage? Loki narrowed his eyes a little, for the first time seeing how relieved she looked to be leaving. It was an unpleasant revelation.

"Yeah, you know, _cool_. No hard feelings?" She had stuck out her hand toward him. He looked down at it, then back to her, but could not read her eyes behind the glare of her spectacle lens.

Placing both hands behind his back, Loki had bared his teeth in an imitation of a grin, his chest tightening almost painfully as he stared down his nose at her.

"No feelings at all, Miss Lewis."

Darcy had lowered her hand back to her side, her own smile fading. After studying him another moment, she slowly nodded, and went back to where his brother and Jane stood on the edge of the Bifrost platform. Ducking her head when her friend tugged on her sleeve, the two woman had a brief whispered conference. Jane's brow furrowed as Darcy just shook her head, pressing her lips together, refusing to speak further.

Loki raised one eyebrow in mocking salute as his new sister-in-law stared at him from across the chamber, a slight frown on her face.

As Heimdall prepared to slid his massive sword into the slot that would activate the Bifrost, Loki sent a whisper of his magic out to Darcy. It slipped through the crowd of onlookers, and wound around her, unseen. As it reached her throat, she'd shivered, one hand going to the exact spot it coiled. Her head jerked up, gaze connecting with his as the magic pulsed between them.

Raising one hand as if in farewell, Loki used the magic thread to unravel the bond he'd placed on Darcy. It melted with one invisible tug, freeing her to travel from his presence without pain or harm inflicted by the tightly woven bond. He had kept his word. She was no longer his.

It burned him to stand passively as Heimdall raised his sword and plunged it into the machine opening, setting the Bifrost into motion. As brilliant light filled the chamber, mad colors began to swirl around the three who stood at the edge of the chamber, nearly obscuring Loki's view. But not entirely.

Darcy never broke eye contact with him, even as the magic took her. The last thing he saw was one slender hand raise the slightest bit in a silent farewell, then drop back to her side as the iridescence swallowed her.

He'd been sitting in this chair, drinking steadily and stewing over the last week's events, ever since.

Loki didn't look up as Sif dropped into the chair next to him, stretching her long legs out with a sigh. _Wonderful._ Now that Thor was no longer in residence, his friends would feel brave enough to harangue him in public. His fingers tightened on his mug of ale as she glanced over, but he couldn't decipher her expression in the dim light of the firepit.

"Sulking?"

He narrowed his eyes. "I do not sulk."

"Brooding." A flash of white teeth gleamed as she flashed him a grin. "But I cannot tell if it is because once again your brother has left you behind, or because the human girl has."

"Neither. It is because I am consigned to suffer the company of fools such as yourself."

"I think not," she said lightly, refusing to pick up on the challenge in his voice. Too bad, really. A fight would help clear the maudlin thoughts crowding out good sense. She was quiet for a moment, then sighed again. "I only recognize the expression on your face because I know it well. You were not the only one left behind today."

He looked up sharply, but she wouldn't meet his gaze. Picking up the long iron rod between their chairs, Sif poked at the burning logs in the pit, sending up a shower of sparks.

Understanding dawned. "Ahh. My brother has been more blind than I realized."

"I did not tell him, for I had thought to have plenty of time. Then he met Lady Jane, and suddenly, there was no time at all." Sif laid the iron rod down with care, her movements controlled. She glanced over at him, her blue eyes searing through him, peeling back the hardened shell he had erected to protect himself over the years. "Do not allow what time you have to slip away playing foolish games. I tell you, you will regret it."

"If you speak of Darcy Lewis and myself, you need not bother. There is nothing there, nor was there ever."

Her eyebrows shot up, and her mouth curled into a wide smile. "You do not truly believe that."

"She made it more than clear." The admission was dragged forth on a snarl. Loki's hands clenched into fists, pressed against the tops of his thighs. She had left, hadn't she?

"Loki Laufeyson. The human girl was completely felled by your... charms. How can you not see it? She came to me with the idea of learning to defend herself, specifically wanting to know how to put a man to the dirt."

"And this contradicts my theory, how exactly?"

Sif just laughed, and shook her head. "I saw the way she looked you when you weren't looking. That girl is running scared. A hare to the hunt."

_No._ Sif was wrong. Because, if she wasn't, he had let Darcy just walk away unchallenged. Loki shook his head, the first worm of doubt wiggling in. "No, she could not wait to return to Midgard with my brother and Jane. She avoided me with great care the last few days of her visit, and could scarcely bring herself to even look my way."

"Because she knows you are trouble. That you'll take everything she has to give, and walk away whistling."

"Never." He didn't realize he'd said it out loud until Sif turned wide eyes his way, her gaze swiftly assessing. Forcing a laugh, he threw back the rest of his ale, and drained the cup. "Never met such a stubborn human, that is. I should like to pay her a visit, see for myself if what you speak of is the truth, but I cannot."

Her brow wrinkled. "Whyever not?"

"I gave my sworn word that when... ahh... when she left, I would not follow. That if she wanted more than what we had, which was _nothing _by the way, she would have to come to me."

"But she did."

"No, she nev—" Loki's words dropped away as it hit him. Darcy had come to him. She had walked across the chamber of the Bifrost of her own violation, with no prompting from him whatsoever. It was not what he had hoped for when he'd laid down that ultimatum, but now it would allow him to keep what scarce honor he owned, and still get what he wanted. "Well, now. I suppose I should thank you for pointing that out."

Sif leaned back in her chair, expression thoughtful as she studied him. It made him uncomfortable. Exposed. He didn't like it. "This is so _interesting_. Loki the Ice Prince has soft feelings for a woman. For a _human_. I'd never thought to live to see the day."

"You still may not, if you bandy it about." Loki stood abruptly, wanting to be away from her prying gaze. Sif merely rolled her eyes, not looking impressed by his threat. Then again, she wouldn't, since the only warrior to ever beat her sparring was Thor.

He turned to leave, then paused as conflicting emotions warred within him. The image of Sif as a small girl, her big blue eyes shining as she gazed up at his brother as they all played together, forced him to ask in a gruff voice, "And you? Will you be... well?"

She blinked in surprise, then threw him a rueful smile before turning back to stare into the fire. "Time heals all wounds, and what do I have _but_ time? I will be fine."

He nodded, lingering another awkward moment, then slipped out of the hall. If he was to visit Midgard again, there was much to do. Including concocting a plan not to attract the attention of the Avengers. If he couldn't manage that, his visit would not be long enough for him to uncover the truth of Darcy's feelings.

Nor his life, most likely.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Darcy had been back just over a week, and things were not really going the way she'd hoped. She'd figured that out of sight, out of mind, and since Loki was still in Asgard...

But she dreamed about him every night.

Every. Night.

It infuriated her, since he'd _promised_ he'd remove the bond. But what did she expect from the God of Trickery, right? Her own stupid fault she'd let his sexy sulking distract her from what she should have realized. He was a liar, and she'd fallen for it.

How many times would she let guys screw her over before getting a damn clue?

Not that he was like her ex-boyfriend Jeff, who'd lived in his mom's basement and hadn't had a job in, like, years. Or the guy she'd dated at the job she'd had before hooking up with Jane and company. Yeah, that douchecanoe had been _married_, and hadn't bothered to tell her. But, really, she was a total idiot to have trusted Loki would play fair with her, and keep his word.

After taping up the last box, Darcy looked around at her almost empty apartment. Or, flat, as they called it here in London. Her lease was up, and Jane hadn't decided where she was settling yet. Probably in Asgard, if Muscles Magoo had anything to do with it. Her friend was delusional if she thought her new husband would be cool with only part-time access to the nookie. The air was practically scorched by the sexual heat those two let off around each other.

Which did not help Darcy's whole wet dream situation _at all_.

Between the frustrating dreams, her lease coming up, and maybe not having a job anymore, she just wanted to go home. So she called her mom to let her know she was on the way, arranged for a flight back to Vermont, and packed her stuff. By this time the next evening, she'd be back in her old bedroom, surrounded by junior high science fair awards and dusty Backstreet Boys posters.

It wasn't running. It was... regrouping.

Yeah. And once she felt like her old self, she'd either get back to work with Jane or find another job. Maybe a desk job with the United States Park Service or S.H.E.I.L.D. or something. Where she could go a nice, long stretch without worrying she was going to die a painful death. That would be good.

After ordering a pizza, Darcy took a hot shower and pulled on flannel pajamas. Her flatscreen TV was already packed, but she had a few books she hadn't gotten around to yet, what with all the saving of the world again and everything. The loud rap on her door made her stomach rumble.

Darcy rubbed her protesting tummy as she opened the door. "Thank God you're here, because I am _starved_."

"Was I supposed to come bearing gifts?"

Shock shivered through her as she stared up at Loki standing on her doorstep. Great,just great. She was so far gone into Lustville, now she was imaging him at inappropriate, random times while she was actually_ awake_. Darcy closed her eyes, then opened them again cautiously.

Nope. Still there.

Oh.

Crap, he was _real_... and looked good enough to eat. She'd never seen Loki out of Asgardian clothing, but now he wore a white button-down shirt, with the sleeves rolled midway up his leanly muscled arms, and jeans. Of course, the jeans were Armani, but they were still jeans. Leather loafers that looked butter soft and a cap pulled low over his eyes completed the look, and the look was _good_.

The look was awesome.

A car squealed up to the curb behind Loki, and a collage age kid popped out, a large pizza in his arms. He jogged up the stairs, squeezing by the dark-haired god with a careless grin.

"Pizza coming through! That'll be sixteen pounds even, miss."

"Ahhh." Darcy stared at him, hotly aware of the way Loki was glaring at the guy. She swallowed, really not wanting to wash blood off her steps, and fumbled for two tenners. She shoved the money at the kid and grabbed the pizza. "Great, thanks, bye. Go on. Shoo. Job well done, now beat it."

The kid looked at her like she was crazy, but he pocketed the bills and sprinted back to car, unharmed and with full control of his own brain. She'd count it as a win.

"Sooo..." Darcy looked at Loki over the top of the pizza box. How was he as intimidating and gorgeous and sexy in human clothing as he was in leather and metal battle gear? He should look normal, like everyone else. But he didn't. "In the neighborhood, huh?"

"No." He just looked at her.

A flush moved through her at the intensity of it, heating her limbs. The languorous feeling that she recalled well from the moments she'd spent dreaming of him made her want to purr and rub up against him.

She couldn't forget she was angry. If she did...

Darcy chewed her lip. "I don't know if I should let you in. I'm still really mad at you. You don't deserve any pizza. I _should_ make you stand out here on the doorstep while I eat it all by myself."

"The question is, will you do so?" His green eyes studied her from beneath the shadowed brim of his hat, one side of his mouth curling up.

"No. Because I like things that are bad for me, obviously." She sighed, gesturing between him and the pizza box, then let him in as she entered the apartment.

Loki's brows raised as he strolled past her into the small hallway, the door shutting firmly behind him. "Did you just compare me to a round of bread covered in cheese and sauce?"

"Maybe?" Darcy peeked over her shoulder at her rolling laughter, as she headed toward the living room, surprised he hadn't taken offense. She wasn't _trying_ to offend him. Much. A few arrows and barbs weren't out of line, considering _his_ behavior. Sneaky bastard.

But he just shook his head, his face lit in a way she'd never seen before. It made her stupid heart skip a beat. There was no trace of cynicism or bitterness as he grinned at her, leaning one shoulder against the doorframe of the empty living room.

"You will never spare my ego, will you, Darcy Lewis?"

"Nope. I'm sure you have enough people doing that all the time." She sat in the middle of the wooden floor and opened the lid of the pizza box, trying to concentrate on the scent of hot cheese instead of the way the muscles in his forearms flexed when he shifted. God, she was so horny.

Heh. Horny.

Loki's brow furrowed as she snorted out loud, amused at her own wit. "What did I miss?"

She just took a huge bite of pizza, stuffing her mouth with food so she couldn't dig a verbal hole. Discussing her sexual frustration was so not a good idea when the two of them were alone. Or even in a crowd, she suspected.

"Wha sommm peesa?" Darcy mumbled around another bite, gesturing to the box.

"What?"

"Pizza." She swallowed, then held up her half eaten slice. "Want some?"

"Ahh. No, thank you." But he did cross the room to lower himself gracefully to the floor next to her. Stretching out, he leaned on one elbow to watch her work her way through the pie, his green eyes flickering between her and the slowly disappearing pizza with fascination. "I like that you eat. I have never understood this obsession human women have with worrying over their food intake. Asgardian females never concern themselves with such things."

"A) Asgardian woman spend hours learning to kick ass every day. I bet that burns a shitload of calories," Darcy explained, rolling her eyes. She wasn't going to lie, it did give her a warm feeling that he seemed to think everything she did was cute. But... he would be a bad boyfriend. He was a liar, a really big jerkfaced one. She needed to hold onto that thought. "And B) Even I watch my diet sometimes, or my butt expands to epic proportions. I'm just kinda stressed right now, so, you know... comfort food."

"Stressed?"

"It means—"

"Yes, I know what it means." Loki waved away her explanation irritably. "What I am less clear on is why you are _stressed_."

Well, if he _really _wanted to know.

Darcy threw her crust back into the half empty box and glared at him. "Oh, gee, let's see. I spent a week magically bound to a guy who promised he'd remove his geas if I left without managing to beg for Divine Sex, which wasn't _that_ hard, FYI. But he _lied _like the lowdown, filthy dog he is."

Sitting up, Loki frowned and opened his mouth, but she barreled right over him, ticking off offenses on her fingers.

"Then the lease on my apartment came up and I was told I had a week to vacate the premises. A week! Do you know what you can get in London on my salary in a week? Nothing, that's what. _Then_ I realized my boss was probably relocating halfway across the universe, so shit, now I'm out of a job too. Looks like I'll be headed back home to live with my mom, who is going to drive me insane in, like, a month." Darcy shoved her still damp hair back with one hand, her chest tight with unshed tears. A year ago, her life had looked so promising. Now, everything was slowly falling apart. "I already booked the plane ticket and sent most of my stuff on ahead. That's why we're eating on the floor, in case you thought I actually lived like this."

"I removed the binding."

Sniffing back the unshed tears, Darcy looked up. Loki was sitting very still, his wide mouth unsmiling. "What? But... I still have the dreams."

"They are not of my making. I dissolved the bond before you left. Did you not feel me remove it?" She'd never seen him so serious before. It convinced her that, for once, she could trust his statement.

"I... I thought I did. But then, I had the dreams, and... " Her words trailed off as heat rushed up to scald her cheeks. How humiliating. Not only had those smexy dreams been a product of her own brain, but she just _told him_ about them. "Oh, geez. I'd really just like to crawl under a rock right now, okay? Gah."

Humor crept back into his expression, thawing it. "Sorry, but what was said cannot be unsaid. You had naughty dreams about me, did you, delicious girl?"

"Shut _up_." Darcy jumped up, grabbing the pizza box and practically running into the kitchen to store it in the fridge. Then she just stood there with the freezer door open for five minutes, resisting the urge to climb out the kitchen window in embarrassment. When she finally returned to the living room, her cheeks cool again, Loki was nowhere to be found. "Umm. Loki?"

"Here, darling."

Following the amused voice to the entrance of her bedroom, Darcy stared at the god sprawled across the bedspread. Once again, he had made himself comfortable in her bed. Except this time she had no handy excuse to kick him out. She wasn't even mad at him anymore. The anger had slipped away once she realized that he hadn't tricked her after all.

She didn't know what she was feeling right now, except really, really excited to see him in her bed. At the yummy sight, her brain had kinda shut down, allowing her ladybits to start clamoring for attention. Stupid, stupid ladybits.

"We are not having sex."

"Well, there goes the evening." He sighed dramatically, his green eyes glinting in the low light of the single lamp she had left plugged in and sitting on the floor. "Fine. But you need to rest if we are to travel tomorrow."

"Fine? Really? Wait, _we?_" Her knees weakened as he toed off his shoes, and tossed the cap over the side of the bed, then pulled his shirt tails out of the waistband of his jeans. Holy crap, he was undressing. "Travelling where, exactly?"

"You tell me." Loki sat up, unbuttoned the white shirt, dropped it to the floor, with a small smile. Sadly, he made no move to remove his jeans next.

Tell him? Suddenly Darcy realized what he meant, and her mouth dropped open in shock. "You want to come home to Vermont with me? Are you crazy?"

"That's still a hot topic of debate among your friends at S.H.I.E.L.D., I believe. But in regards to your situation, not in the least. I merely wish to spend time in your company, and this seems to be the only way to do so." He lay back on the mattress, the smooth skin of his chest flexing with lean muscle as he pillowed the back of his head on his crossed arms. She wasn't going to look at the happy trail of short, dark hair that disappeared under the waist of his jeans. She wasn't.

Okay, maybe just a peek.

"I can't bring a guy home with me, not even one who looks like you. _Especially_ not one who looks like you."

His smile was smug. Darcy resisted the urge to pull her at hair. Now she knew why even though Thor clearly loved his younger brother, sometimes he punched him in the mouth. She sighed, knowing he had no intention of letting her fly back to the States without him and nothing she could say would change his mind.

"_Fine._ But you know, if any of the Avengers catch you..."

He shrugged, his expression careless, though his body tensed just the slightest bit. "Do not worry, little human. Even in the depths of my Tesseract-induced madness they barely managed to triumph over me. Sheer luck. I doubt they would be able to do so again. Now, come and sleep. I promise not to impose, even should you beg nicely."

"Gee, and they say chivalry is dead." But she crossed the room anyway. Darcy climbed into bed, staying as close to the edge as possible, knowing she wasn't going to sleep a wink with him being all silky locks of hair and sleek muscles on the other side of the mattress. "Fine. I'll take you home with me."

"Lovely. I look forward to seeing your childhood home."

Well, if nothing else, watching Loki try to figure out how to handle her mom was going to be worth any stress his visit would cause. She grinned into the darkness, suddenly seeing the amusement value in all of this, and snuggled into her blanket.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."


End file.
